Castle Crashers: The Beginning
by c.lemons
Summary: The story of how the four Castle Crashers we love and know become Castle Crashers. The story focuses on Blue Knight and how the four knights become a fearless group of powerful knights.


Alright so this is my first fanfic, I enjoyed the Castle Crashers game so I thought I would create my own story within that world.

Disclaimer: Castle Crashers belong to Behemoth, not me.

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Alright maggots, line up!"  
Twelve knights in full battle armor formed a single file line, and we did it quickly.  
"Good, I'll be in command for the next few months, anything I say goes. For those who disobey me, or any of the other trainers, will be in for a nasty surprise. For the next few months I will be training all of you to be Castle Crashers." A few knights chuckled "Silence! You may think the name funny, but I know all of you have heard stories about Castle Crashers, about a small group of four men who can take on and win against countless odds. These men are the height of our military, when our army can't do it, we send a squad, no more and no less. You twelve are the best of our knights, proven in battle. The purpose of this camp is to find the four best men here and turn them into a new squad.  
"We are not only going to create a new squad out of you twelve, we are going to teach you how to control the elements. There are many elements, fire, ice, wind, you name it and it's probably an element. Not all of you are going to be able to control an element, those will be sent home quickly, others who can not only control it, but master it will be candidates for a new squad. Now, if more than four of you excel at the elements, well we can save that part for later. Alright, enough chit chat. Trainer Alver here will lead you to the barracks. My advice, get some rest, tomorrow we start training."  
Trainer Alver didn't say a word, he turned and started walking, we followed. I looked around as we walked, still in single file. The sky was growing dark, but not enough to hinder my vision. We were walking down a well used path, right through the camp, we passed the training grounds, with plenty of straw and wood dummies lined up. I noticed several wood tables lined up together with matching wood chairs, must be the mess hall. But out in the open, what if it rained. Lost in thought I walked into the man in front of me, our armor clanked even with such a small impact.  
"Hey, watch it!" the knight yelled  
I apologized as the trainer started talking.  
"Okay, here we are." He held his arm out to his left "Twelve beds, a chest in front of each for your possessions."  
I laughed to myself, possessions? All we had was our armor and swords. The trainer didn't say anything else, he turned and walked away. I guess we hit the sack for the night. We piled into the barracks, I grabbed the first bed to the right as I entered, a tall knight grabbed the one next to it.  
I held out my hand "The names Galen Adair."  
We shook hands. "Adar McFadden."  
"Nice to meet you Adar, what do you think about all of this?" I asked  
"It's something, I haven't heard much about the Castle Crashers before today, controlling the elements. Seems impossible." he replied  
"I know what you mean, but I have heard stories about them, but I agree, it's still hard to believe."  
"Whoa guys! I didn't mean anything by it!" someone said from several beds down. I turned to see a young knight, helmet off, backing away from two enormous guys. The young knight had blonde messy hair, he was of average height. He was smiling, even with the two knights getting ready to jump on him.  
"Seriously, let's talk this out, you know, like gentlemen." He was saying  
The bigger of the two knights approaching replied, his voice deep, rough "Talking got ya into this."  
The young knight seemed to contemplate this "You do have a point. But seriously guy, I didn't know that about your mom. Forgive and forget?" The two kept coming, he muttered "Or not. Well...see ya!" And with that he bolted out the door with very impressive speed. It took the two bigger knights way too much time to notice their prey was good and gone. They didn't even bother chasing, I mean really, the knight had to return, sometime.  
"Who was that?" I asked Adar.  
"I've not met the man, but I have heard about him. His name is Drystan Boyd, the fastest man in the service, possibly the fastest man alive. His speed is amazing."  
I agreed, I've never seen anyone move that fast. Didn't even think it was possible to be that quick. I laughed to myself, he probably uses that speed more to get out of trouble than anything, I could tell he was a natural troublemaker.

* * *

Chapter 1 isn't done yet, but here is what I have so far. Will try to update as much as I can. Thanks.


End file.
